The Center for the Translational Neuroscience of Alcoholism (CTNA) places a high priority on maintaining an efficient flow of information to promote the safe and successful completion of proposed studies, to support the initiation of novel pilot studies, to facilitate the career development of trainees and junior faculty affiliated with the Center, and to promote the dissemination of research advances. However, the CTNA views its mission as "translational" in that it places a high priority on the interplay between basic and clinical neuroscience. Thus, its administrative, monitoring, and educational components include representation from basic and clinical neuroscience, and an essential charge of these is to preserve the integrity of the translational mission. The Administrative Core provides for the centralized organizational functions of the Center for the Translational Neuroscience of Alcoholism (CTNA). These functions include 1) the central executive function of the Center (Director, Executive Committee), 2) financial oversight, 3) data safety monitoring (Data Safety Monitoring Board), 4) educational functions (Education Committee), 5) and external ongoing review of the scientific merit of CTNA activities (Scientific Advisory Board).